


Birthday Boy(s)

by Ebhenah



Series: Future Klance Family Fics [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Big brother keith, Birth, Dad Keith, Dad Lance, Domestic klance, Emotional Keith, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Found Family, Klance Future Family, Kosmo is the best boy, Lion Bonds, M/M, Married Klance, Newborn, OC Kids - Freeform, Pala-fam, Party, Team Voltron Family, alien cultural changes, birthday celebration, family bonds, food mentioned, introducing Alban(OC), klance kids, life on the atlas, medical setting, pregnancy complication, pregnancy mentioned, romellura kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Keith's forty-fourth birthday celebrations take an unexpected turn... resulting in new discoveries and new blessings.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith & Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron), Lucas(OC) & Allura, Lucas(OC) & Romelle, Lucas(OC) & The Blue Lion
Series: Future Klance Family Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Birthday Boy(s)

Sometimes, it was hard for Keith to recognize just how much he’d changed over the years. He still FELT like the same person, even knowing that he’d tackled his issues. 

Mostly. 

One at a time, bit by bit, he’d chipped away at his anger, his distrust of intimacy, his fear of abandonment. They weren’t completely gone- they never would be, that’s not really how childhood trauma WORKED- but they didn’t control his actions anymore. 

Aside from the way that fear and pain had stopped fueling him, though, he still felt like the same ‘Keith’ that had piloted the Red Lion all those years ago. Most of the time he didn’t even really think of himself as a ‘real adult’, let alone someone who had a kid who was in his final year of high school!

Obviously, though, he HAD changed. People were not stagnant and just because they reached their full height and their bodies shifted gears from growth to maintenance didn’t mean that they were in some kind of stasis. Life shapes and reshapes us all. He knew that marriage had changed him, leadership had changed him, parenthood had definitely changed him- all in small, gradual ways that he would never be able to fully identify and catalogue. 

He was not the same person that had stolen Shiro’s car, or joined the Blade of Marmora, or stepped into the role of Black Paladin and fully embraced the mantle of leadership. He liked to think he was wiser, as well as older. He was certainly HAPPIER than he had been in his youth. Happier in more ways than he would have thought there WERE to be happy back then. 

Forty-four.

He’d learned that Galra made a big deal out of the ‘dual wielding birthdays’: eleven, twenty-two, thirty-three, forty-four and so on. He’d thought it was odd until he realised that most full-blooded Galrans were considered children until they hit a century. (Discovering the age of his mother and Kolivan had been a bit of a head trip!) That made more sense- it was normal to him to make a big deal of the birthdays of children… but with a longer lifespan, it was just unsustainable to have a huge celebration every single year for a century! 

Every eleven years made sense, espcially since when the Galra made a big deal of something they went ALL OUT!

So, even though he usually didn’t really do much to celebrate his birthday beyond a date night and a small family gathering for cake and gifts, THIS YEAR, his parents and brother had teamed up with Lance and Shiro to throw a big party in the ballroom the Atlas had for formal events.

He’d always hated big formal events.

He hated the crowd, the din, the uncomfortable clothes, the small talk and speeches. Usually, he stuck close to Hunk, Shiro, or Lance, because they were better at dealing with all the manners and shit and he could just follow their lead.

This was… totally different, though.

This reminded him of his wedding (minus that pre-ceremony moment of blind panic that he was going to ruin Lance’s life that led to him trying to climb out the second story window, of course). 

The place was packed with people and between the lights and the music and the kids with sugar rushes it was pretty chaotic… but… There were no strangers here.

Somehow, he’d gone from that prickly loner with a chip on his shoulder who trusted exactly ONE person to someone who… could fill a ballroom with people he was genuinely happy to spend time with!

Most of the sprawling McClain family were here, as well as the people that they’d taken to calling the ‘Pala-fam’. Krolia, Kolivan and Yory, plus a dozen or more Blades that he’d built friendships with over the years. Atlas crew, families of his kids’ friends, the MFEs and their families, Coalition delegates, former Rebels, Alteans he’d gotten to know through his work with Voltron.

Many of them had brought gifts, despite the invitation discouraging it, and he’d genuinely liked every last one. Even though he’d been told that he was a difficult person to shop for, somehow a couple dozen people had managed to select gifts he loved… because they knew him well enough to do that, and cared enough to want to.

Garrison Cadet Keith Kogane would never have believed this was possible.

“Almost time for the cake?” Yory asked, startling him from his thoughts.

“Almost,” he smiled at his little brother. It wasn’t often that he got to see this side of him- excited and social and having fun. Most of the time they spent together was either one on one or in cosier family settings. His pale hair had started to come loose of the half-braid he wore it in, and his eyes were wide and bright. It was nice to see him having so much fun. On impulse, he pulled the kid into a hug, “thanks for being here tonight.”

Yory rolled his eyes. Keith didn’t even have to see his face to know that. It was a habit that Yory had picked up from Keith’s own kids, after all… and possibly Lance. 

Lance was still pretty quick with the big, dramatic eyerolls.

“It’s your birthday, dork.” Yory grumbled, but he hugged him back just as tight. “Where else would I be? Did Hunk make the cake?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, letting the teen untangle himself from the hug. “He insisted. Hummingbird cake.”

“Yessss! I quiznaking love Hummingbird cake! What are we waiting on before we cut into it?”

“Allura. She’s been tired lately- Romelle says that the pregnancy is hard on her… so she wasn’t up to the whole party, but she promised to come by for cake. Once she gets here we’ll do the whole birthday song bit… buuuut… if you duck into the kitchen, I’m pretty sure you’ll find that Hunk made slab cakes that are the same recipe and already cut. If you break out that pout of yours and promise not to take it out of the kitchen, I’ll bet you’ll be able to snag a slice.”

“Really?” Twisting toward the kitchen doors, Yory rolled up onto his tiptoes to see over the crowd. “Yesss! This is why you’re my favorite brother!”

“Unless you know something I don’t, that’s not exactly the accomplishment you make it out to be,” he laughed, giving Yory a playful shove. 

“I could be counting Lance and Shiro,” he pointed out, regaining his balance easily. “I’m not… but I COULD be.”

“Go wheedle yourself some contraband, you little gremlin.”

It didn’t take long for someone else to notice him and draw him into conversation. Then the kids dragged him out to dance with them- and while he wasn’t really much of a dancer, he avoided saying no when his children wanted him to have fun with them if he could. It was one of the ways he tried to balance out the danger and unpredictability of his career. 

It wouldn’t be much longer that Kashi and Lucas wanted to do stuff like this anyway. Before long, they’d both hit that awkward, self-conscious phase and jumping around to pop songs with their Dad in public would be far too mortifying to be fun for them.

After a couple of songs, Lance cut in and shooed the kids away so they could have a slow dance. “Thank-you for letting us do this,” Lance whispered into his ear, “I know you aren’t really the type for big ass parties.”

“I can put up with one a decade, or so,” he answered, pulling his husband a little closer. “Besides… this is… actually really fun. It must have been a ton of work, though.”

“Probably less than you think- since your only experience with party planning is hot dogs and cake for a bunch of kids and our wedding… but you should thank Krolia and Kolivan- they barely let Shiro and I do anything.” Lance’s smile was tender, “also, Kolivan kept going on about how HIS SON deserves to be celebrated.”

“What!?!?” Sure, he thought of Kolivan as family, and somewhere along the way he’d gotten into the habit of calling his mother and her new mate his ‘parents’... but Kolivan had never… “He called me his son?!?!”

“Yep! First time he did it I thought Shiro was going to straight up keel over.” Still smiling fondly at him as they swayed together, Lance lifted one hand to fuss with Keith’s hair. “Your mother said something about him not wanting to disrespect Tex’s memory… so, I guess he’s careful not to do it around you.”

He was NOT going to cry.

No way.

He’d known his step-father loved him for years, but this was…

Nope. No way was he crying at his own birthday party.

Not happening.

Later… in the privacy of his own bedroom, MAYBE he’d let himself get choked up about it, but not now.

“Uh-oh… need a topic shift, huh?” Lance gave him a little shake, “did you see Matt teaching the kids how to stick a spoon to their nose? Do not trust any of the cutlery! Actually… I should let the serving staff know… He’s all ‘look, it’s SCIENCE’, umm… no Matt, it’s UNHYGIENIC is what it is!”

“God, I love you,” he blurted out, taking Lance by surprise to the point that he blushed- which was a rare sight nowadays. “My Tumbleweed.”

“I love you, too, Khaos,” Lance replied, nose scrunching adorably. The best decision Keith ever made was to give his heart to this man. It was the first step toward a life he’d pretty much given up hope on ever having… and he loved his life. He had the kind of family that he’d seen on tv shows and in movies as a kid. A happy, busy home bursting with love, a solid marriage, rewarding career, strong friendships… and sure, some of that would be the same if he hadn’t married Lance. But not all of it… and he honestly couldn’t fathom that he’d been anything but… kind of listlessly unfulfilled in a life that didn’t have his husband’s huge personality and bigger heart right smack dab at the core of it. 

“I’m going to miss you next week,” he admitted.

“I’m gonna miss you, too,” Lance replied, “I always miss you on work trips… but given the climate on Erestias…”

“I know, I know… if you don’t go, Allura will insist…”

“Yup, and then Romelle will gut the both of us… we have kids, babe. A lot of kids. We can’t risk pissing off Romelle!”

He couldn’t help but laugh at Lance’s overdone look of horror at the thought of upsetting Romelle. 

“DAD! DAAAAD!”

There were at least half a dozen people at the party that answered to that title, but Keith didn’t even have to glance in the direction of the source of the call to know it was directed at him. 

That was Lucas.

And the panic in his voice made Keith’s blood run cold.

“S’not Kashi,” Lance hissed, because, honestly… it was usually Kashi that prompted that kind of panic. “I can see him…”

“Talia?!?” He whipped around, eyes scanning the crowd for their daughter, memories of how quickly she’d gone from okay to anything but right in front of him flashing through his mind.

Lucas was barrelling toward him, eyes wild. “DAD!! Call Kosmo! I need Kosmo!!”

“Woah,” he caught his son before he tripped over himself, “what’s going on?”

“No time! KOSMO!!!” Lucas’ voice cracked on the scream and Keith pulled him into his arms, holding him snug against his chest. Lucas didn’t panic easily. Not anymore. BUt he was definitely panicked now- frantic and trembling in the midst of a birthday part on a highly secure ship.

“Okay, okay… I’ll call him! One sec...” 

‘Calling’ Kosmo was similar to ‘calling’ his Lion… it was more of a mental thing than a verbal one. Within seconds his space wolf popped into the room beside him, immediately letting out a worried whine. 

“We need to get to the hangar… Blue’s hangar… It’s Allu-” Lucas gasped out, and about halfway through the name, Kosmo acted.

Power crackled around them and Keith felt that familiar jolt that told him he’d travelled. 

It usually took people a few seconds to get oriented after Kosmo did his thing, but Lucas had been popping around the Atlas with the space wolf for years and he was off and running before Keith even noticed.

“ALLURA!!” he screeched, spurring his father into action.

She was lying on the floor of the hangar, one hand gripping the edge of Blue’s ramp hard enough that the metal had started to buckle, the other curled protectively around the swell of her baby bump.

“Lucas?” she breathed, blinking slowly and Keith could see her eyes glowing pink. “Ke-ohhhh…”

“Something’s wrong!”

“I can see that, Lucas,” he replied, willing his voice to be calm and reassuring as he crouched beside his friend. “The baby?”

“Strong… Kicking,” she answered, breathless, “but…”

“Okay… okay… I’m going to pick you up and we’re getting you to the medbay.” She just nodded, her eyes drifting shut on a low hum. His nose wasn’t as fine-tuned as a pure-blooded Galra, and Allura was Altean, not human, but Keith had been present for the births of two of his children, and he recognized that sweet, straw-like scent and the metallic tang beneath it.

Amniotic fluid… and blood.

It was baby time.

* * *

Once Kosmo had delivered them to the medward, Keith had sent him and Lucas to collect Romelle.

He’d stayed with Allura, who seemed to be flickering in and out of consciousness. He didn’t know if that was typical of Alteans, but it was disconcerting to say the least- especially when combined with the fact that Allura was GLOWING.

Over the many years of their friendship, he’d seen her like that before, of course- when she’d been really pushing her alchemical abilities… which didn’t really seem like something that should be needed to give birth. The doctors weren’t telling him much, and once Romelle arrived, he’d been exiled to the waiting room with a growing number of the people who’d been attending his birthday party.

It had felt like an eternity had passed between dancing with his husband and being unceremoniously shoved out of the way by frantic staff and a frazzled Romelle… but it had only been a couple of minutes, at most.

The number of concerned loved ones grew until the waiting room felt downright claustrophobic… and then, as time stretched out into hours, it dwindled again. Kids were farmed out to friends, or had trusted adults herd them home. More casual friends and extended family gave hugs and well wishes and headed out with assurances that they’d be updated with any news.

Eventually, the only people left were the ones that had bonded on the Castle of Lions, and Lucas, who’d refused to leave, even when Kashi pleaded with him.

They talked about anything and everything except what was actually happening. Even without official word, the Paladins could all tell that things had taken a serious tone. Black was a heavy, restless presence in his mind, and he could only imagine that the others felt the same way.

“She’s going to be okay, right?” Lucas asked, clenching his hand. “And the baby, too… we got there fast enough, right?”

“Oh, bud,” cooed Lance, “calling for Kosmo was SO SMART… there’s no way anyone could have gotten to her faster.”

“But was it fast ENOUGH?” 

He sounded so young and scared that Lance wrapped his arms around him and squeezed, meeting Keith’s eyes over the top of Lucas’ head. “We all hope so.”

“How did you know something was wrong?” He’d been so caught up in his own worry that it hadn’t occurred to him to ask before that moment. “You were at the party…”

“Blue,” sniffled Lucas. “Umm… she… I mean, the Blue Lion, she talks to me… kinda…”

Everyone froze.

Lucas tended to be pretty soft-spoken, in general, even moreso when he was stressed or frightened, but those few words felt as loud as a gunshot. They got everyone’s attention.

The Lions didn’t ‘talk’ to people other than their Paladins. Not even the children of their current or former pilots.

“She talks to you?” confirmed Lance, “all the time?”

The boy shook his head, “just sometimes… and not in WORDS words… just… like… she wants me to know that everyone’s okay on missions, or when I’m really upset she’s like… soothing, cool water. Not tonight though… tonight she’s just all…” he trailed off into a shrug.

“She told you that Allura needed help… That’s… Lucas, that is a huge honor,” Keith pointed out, “Blue must trust you deeply.”

He gave another half shrug, his dark eyes dropping to the floor, “what if I wasn’t fast enough, though?”

“You were so fast,” Lance assured him, pulling Lucas into another hug and running his hand up and down his back, “no one could have been faster.”

Keith still had a LOT of questions about the whole ‘the Blue Lion talks to Lucas’ thing, but it was clear that his son was just not up to that conversation at the moment. It would just have to wait until things were less tense.

It felt like YEARS that they’d all sat there, waiting.

Years before a nurse joined them with a reassuring smile, “I have been authorized to tell you that all is well, and that you will soon have the opportunity to meet the new Prince of Altea, who is currently having a well-earned meal!”

The room exploded into cheers, all that worry and fear crystallizing into overjoyed exuberance. Coran nearly broke a few bones in his enthusiasm and then dissolved into overwhelmed tears, both Hunk and Shiro rushing to offer their support to the closest thing the ‘new prince’ was going to have to a grandfather.

“See, bud?” Lance’s steady hands tipped Lucas’s face up, meeting his eyes and smiling, “you were fast enough. She’s okay. The baby is okay.”

“Yeah,” agreed Keith, “you did great, squirt. Really great.”

“I have a request for Keith and Lucas to come with me,” said the nurse, motioning them to follow after her, “Allura would like to speak with both of you. Everyone else, just hang tight, I’m sure the new moms are eager to show off the little guy.”

“Geez Allura, way to play favorites,” teased Lance with an over-the-top eyeroll. “I’m just kidding, Lucas… don’t worry. No one is going to be pissy about you guys being the first ones in there… besides, I think Shiro and Hunk might need Pidge and I to help put Coran back together. Yeesh!”

“Is… is he going to be okay?” Lucas asked, his voice worried.

“Yeah… he’s just… happy. He was like this when you guys showed up, too.” Smiling fondly at the older Altean, Keith steered Lucas out of the room as he spoke, and they followed the nurse down the hall. “Coran’s got a great big heart, that’s all.”

The medward on the Atlas was pretty sizable, since it was designed to function as a field hospital in the early days of the war, and acted as the primary provider of routine and emergency medical care to the people living aboard it. Even so, the walk to the room housing Allura and her child was a short one.

Lucas balked for just a second when the nurse triggered the door, but Keith could see how the boy squared his shoulders and took a breath, pushing through whatever was making him hesitate. 

Brave.

His son was so brave.

“Oh good,” Allura said gently, voice tired as she held out her arms in invitation for a hug, “my young, valiant hero!”

Lucas let out a little snort of disbelief, but rushed into the hug, his face tucked up against Allura’s shoulder. “M’so glad you’re okay!”

“I am blessed,” she assured him, “thank-you.”

“There’s someone you should meet,” interjected Romelle, who was holding the baby- all bundled up like a little burrito. “Just give me a tick- he’s almost done eating, then you can hold him.”

“Um…” Pulling away from Allura’s hug, Lucas eyed Romelle with a mix of worry and surprise.

“Right! I can see why you are confused- I know that for humans, only the gestational parent can nourish the child without medical intervention.” Romelle smiled brightly, “Alteans don’t work that way. Allura and I can both feed our son.”

“No! I mean… cool, I guess… but… I was… it’s just… he’s so TINY!”

“You’ll be fine,” Keith chuckled, “babies are sturdier than they look. How are you feeling, Princess?”

Allura groaned a little, but smiled, waving him over for a hug, “tired… sore… happy. Grateful to have such resourceful friends to keep us safe.”

“What… um… what happened, anyway?” Lucas whispered, “the Blue Lion was so… scared…”

“It’s… a complication of pregnancy,” she answered, “rather rare, I’m told… but the same thing happened with my own birth.”

“Quintessence heals,” elaborated Romelle, “it’s instinctive. Automatic. But it takes training to focus it, keep it from going a bit haywire and trying to fix things that aren’t broken.”

“My body was trying to ready itself for birth… and my son’s quintessence was trying to heal those attempts.” 

They made it seem so matter of fact and simple, but Keith could feel the little tremor in Allura’s arms as she hugged him. He wasn’t sure if they were trying to avoid frightening Lucas more than he already was, or if they were trying to reassure themselves.

Pulling back from her embrace a bit, Keith pressed a soft kiss to her temple, “so… you were laboring, but not progressing?”

“He’s strong. Gifted. We both would have ended up depleted and exhausted. Without intervention, outcomes are not good.” Drawing in a shaky breath, she finally released the hug completely, but grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. “Thankfully, we avoided serious harm because of the two of you… and Kosmo, of course.”

“Kosmo is getting a steak,” Romelle announced with a curt nod of her head. “He’s more than earned it. Alright! He’s done… get over here, Lucas.”

His hesitation was obvious, but Lucas sat in the chair Romelle gestured to. “I don’t want to hurt him!”

“You are not going to hurt him,” she insisted as she fixed her shirt and settled the newborn into Lucas’ arms. “Keith? Get some pictures!”

That was a command he was used to. Lance was big on photos for milestones… and this certainly counted as one. He dug out his handheld and was lucky enough to capture the instant Lucas’ worry crumbled under the power of a sleepy newborn… and his disgusted shock when the newborn belched in his face.

Which vanished almost immediately as he got a good look at the baby.

“Oh… wow… he’s so cute! Dad! He’s sooooo cute!”

Romelle fussed with the blanket, tugging it back from the little guy’s face, and Keith had to concede that Lucas was right. The baby was seriously cute.

The little pink marks on his cheeks glowed softly against the warm brown of his skin as he gazed up at Lucas with pale blue eyes. A little tuft of white hair poked out from under the blanket and kind of curled upwards.

“He’s beautiful,” Keith agreed, smiling at his friends, “have you guys chosen a name yet?”

“We have,” Allura said, her voice soft, “one that honors both my father and Romelle’s brother… and while Altean Royalty do not have family names like you do, we did want to reflect the special connection we have with humans and their home in his name, as well.”

“Alban,” Romelle said, wiping a tear from her cheek, “his name is Alban. Alban Gurion- that’s a human name that means ‘my lion cub’.”

“Hi Alban! I’m Lucas… I’m really glad you are okay.”

“That’s a great name. Strong. Prince Alban Gurion of New Altea. I like it.” He moved a little closer, reaching out to trace his finger over the soft skin of the baby’s cheek. “Welcome to our little patchwork family, Alban. You are going to be so spoiled!”

“No worse than your own children,” countered Romelle.

“I fully concede that my kids are spoiled rotten,” he laughed, “they deserve to be! And so does this little one!”

“Well, he shares a birthdate with one of the most remarkable men I’ve ever known, so I think that bodes well for how deserving of praise he will be.” He could HEAR the smile in Allura’s voice as she said that. 

Lucas’ head snapped up, his eyes wide. “Dad! He was born on your birthday!”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head, “it’s way past midnight!”

“He was born mere ticks before the date changed, though.” Romelle poked his shoulder, giggling. “Allura went down to the Blue Lion because she’d forgotten to bring your gift home to be wrapped… but it turned out that she was already carrying an even better one!”

“You should hold him!” Before he really registered what was happening, Lucas thrust the newborn into his arms and scrambled out of the seat. “Wish him a happy birthday!”

“Ummm…”

“Go on, Keith…”

He’d never get over that soft, warm weight of holding a brand new baby for the first time. He didn’t really consider himself much of a sap (despite Lance’s insistence that he was one), but there was something about newborns… just all that potential and the amount of joy and love they could inspire… it got to him.

“Oh, hello there sweetness… look at you…” Dipping his head down, he pressed a soft kiss to the baby’s forehead, breathing in the scent of him. Learning it. “Happy Birthday, little Prince.”

When he looked up again, Lucas was sitting on the bed beside Allura, her arm draped around his shoulder in easy affection, and Romelle had scooted as close as possible to Keith’s own side. “He does nothing,” she sighed, “I don’t understand how he is so endlessly fascinating…”

“It’s because he’s yours, Romelle. Love is what does it.” He grinned, “I used to watch Thace sleep all the time… just watch his little chest rise and fall, completely amazed that he was real. I’d convinced myself it was because he was our first… because I’d never been a father before… but I did the exact same thing with every one of the others, too… Even you Lucas- anytime you conked out on the couch or in the car. Just… so amazed that you were real… you were part of our family.”

“It took some time,” Allura said, giving Lucas a little squeeze, “but you found your way to us. I’m so very glad that I get to know my successor as Blue Paladin from such a young age! It’s a rare privilege… and I think Blue chose very wisely.”

“What?” Keith gaped at his friend and teammate.

“He can hear her,” Allura answered easily, “has been able to hear her since the first day they met. She sees his pure heart, his kindness and resilience, his loyalty and versatility- those are what she values. Blaytz had them, Lance still does, I do… and so do you, young Lucas Carter-Kogane. When you are ready, you will be a fine Paladin.”

He opened his mouth to protest that Lucas was a CHILD, far too young to become a Paladin of Voltron… but he felt a rolling wave of KNOWING come from Black, settling into his bones. Lucas was ten. Allura would be Paladin for many years yet. There was no rush… and if, when that time came, Lucas didn’t WANT the mantle, Blue would accept that and find another. From one heartbeat to the next, Black assuaged every one of his worries.

“That’s why I can hear her?” Lucas asked, eyes wide, “I thought… I thought she could just… tell how scared I was the first time… I thought she was just… NICE.”

“She IS,” laughed Allura, “she’s a compassionate entity… but she’s also surprisingly insightful and decisive.”

“Blue Lion has an eye for talent,” Keith said, “I trust her.”

“You proved her judgement sound tonight,” pointed out Romelle, “she alerted you and you acted immediately. You knew exactly who to turn to for help and you didn’t hesitate or freeze. You saved my family tonight, Lucas… that is proof that you are Paladin material.”

“Alban and I are very lucky to have such a worthy protector, little one.” Taking a breath, Allura lifted her head to smile at Keith, “I’m sorry it is a tad belated, but Happy Birthday, Keith. I promise I do have a gift for you! It’s in Blue’s cockpit!”

“Nope, I’m pretty sure I’ve got it right here, Princess,” he answered, “someone to celebrate with every year is the best gift I could even dream of.” The baby yawned, letting out a little squeak, and Keith’s thoughts drifted back to everything that had happened since he’d woken up that morning. He thought of all the people who’d come out to celebrate with him. The children he was blessed with. The husband he was lucky enough to share his life with. The family he’d spent his childhood aching to have, that he’d built through shared hardships and triumphs, that spanned many alien species and several generations, scattered throughout multiple universes.

He felt tears well in his eyes, but they were happy tears. Romelle rested her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapping around his back and he turned to smile at her. “This is my best birthday ever.”

“So far,” Allura corrected him, “best birthday SO FAR… we still have plenty of chances to try to top it!”

“Yeah Dad,” teased Lucas, “who knows? Next year someone might have TWINS on your birthday!”


End file.
